


Dragged Away

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agency issues, Canon Compliant, Consent Issues, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Jasper wrestles Lapis from within Malachite
Relationships: Jasper & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356
Kudos: 3





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the 'consent issues' tag: This is not in relation to sexual or romantic consent and is very much on the same level as the canon lack of control Jasper has when she's part of Malachite

The water closes over their head and she says “I’ve got you now.” The deeper they go the harder it becomes to believe that there might be a way out of this disaster. The pressure closing in on all sides, threatening to remake them into something entirely new. 

Water is a rare resource. Rare and useless, good for making Pearls and Jets and otherwise perfectly pointless. Things live in it, but it’s a far cry from a usable resource in forming gems with any real backbone. 

Jasper gasps and Malachite gasps with her and then the water is inside them, filling up the hollow cavities that have no useful purpose for their kind. The Lapis Lazuli that is holding them down shudders and hacks against her, trying to force it out. 

“No.”

Jasper tries to push away and the chains around her wrist tighten and scream. They sink deeper. 

They are massive enough to displace tides as they move. They are two. Right at the core, at the base, at the juncture between their gems Jasper can feel them trying to become one or split apart completely but against all the odds they stay lashed together. 

The Lapis Lazuli tries to close their mouth. Jasper opens wide. Hands both hers and not hers swat at a face she shouldn’t be permitted to keep, to halt the sensation of drowning. 

Drowning feels human, weak. Jasper hates it, but the Lapis Lazuli hates it more. 

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I can’t.”

The water is thick and quiet and immovable. They slide ever downwards, learning as they go how dark it can be at the bottom of the sea. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
